<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Songstress by Spiderlily_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933320">The Songstress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes'>Spiderlily_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Magical Sex Toys, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sales Pitches, Several other characters are mentioned - Freeform, Voyeurism, but are not terribly important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance von Nuvelle has requested the assistance of Annette and Mercedes to demonstrate her newest creation before a crowd. Constance and Annette are both natural-born performers, albeit in different ways!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Constance von Nuvelle, Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Songstress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was supposed to be up two days ago, but I fell a bit behind. Written for Day 8 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade">Letterblade</a>'s kinktober list <a href="https://twitter.com/letterblade/status/1307041833810264065">here</a>, forced orgasms for an audience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladies, gentlemen, and various others!” Constance proclaimed, sweeping one arm wide at the assembled group before her. Her hair bounced lightly behind her and her skirts swished elegantly across the stone floor, emphasizing the excitement in the gesture. “Thank you so much for electing to spend your evening in appreciation of my brilliance; I can assure you that you will find the time to have been well spent. My appreciation, of course, extends doubly to my volunteer!”</p>
<p>She turned around, checking on the young woman behind her.</p>
<p>Annette Fantine Dominic sat in a sturdy, wooden, high-backed reclining chair of Constance’s own design, which itself had been draped with a luxurious blue blanket that Constance <em>hoped</em> would make things a bit more pleasant for her. It certainly was not her intent to repay Miss Dominic’s generosity with any sort of discomfort, and even the nicest chambers in Abyss had a tendency to feel a little drafty and dreary. </p>
<p>Though, Constance considered for a moment, perhaps there was some discomfort which would be unavoidable, given that Annette had been stripped stark naked and tied down. The chair itself was one of her more ingenious inventions, and though it could certainly be employed for lascivious ends, as it was today, Constance frequently found it useful simply for relaxing. </p>
<p>The wood itself was a gorgeous dark mahogany that had cost her quite a lot to obtain, even through Yuri’s dubious channels, and it was also rather large. Large enough, in fact, that it dwarfed the woman sitting in it. It had rests for one’s arms, which were simple in their elegance, with ends that sloped down gently and curled backward. The seat had a thin cushion on it, one which was just enough to provide a bit of padding for extended sitting, though the way the chair was designed and curved lent itself quite well to comfort on its own. Annette’s legs were up, and the chair was leaned back slightly as a footrest protruded from the bottom of the furniture to support them.</p>
<p>Annette was bound to the chair firmly, but with just a little slack so that she could shake and flail enough to make a good show of it. Her arms were bound, tied at the wrists in such a way that she could hold on to the ends of the armrests. Her legs were spread, ever so slightly, and tied to either side of the aforementioned footrest by the ankles. All in all, the desired end had been achieved; the crowd could see every inch of Annette’s body quite clearly, and she could see all of them just as well.</p>
<p>Constance reached behind her and tugged gently at one of the smooth, soft cords that held her subject in place. It was decidedly secure. Good. It was important, due to the nature of her creation, that Annette be kept firmly in place. The woman whined softly, looking out at the observers, and then back to the inventor. </p>
<p>“Constance!” she hissed, and Constance drew closer so that she could hear Annette properly. “You...didn’t say there were going to be so many people! I was expecting, maybe, two or three? I know I owe you a favor, but...” Annette looked out past her again, and Constance followed her gaze. There were perhaps a dozen audience members. Several of them were other former students of the Officer’s Academy- Mercedes, of course, given that she was Annette’s partner, as well as Sylvain, Lysithea, and Yuri- and several other potential customers besides. Those in the latter category were more numerous.</p>
<p>Nodding sympathetically, Constance replied. “Yes, Annette, I understand. Mercedes did assure me that you enjoyed this sort of thing, though; was she incorrect?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Annette wouldn’t meet Constance’s eye, and her face was rapidly becoming more flush. “No, she was right, but…”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>Annette fidgeted in her bonds, and the assembled crowd began to murmur amongst themselves, uncertain why it was taking Constance so long to get started. Not a good look. Constance bit her lip as Annette finally found the words she was looking for. “I’m embarrassed.”</p>
<p>Constance cocked an eyebrow at Annette, who smiled sheepishly in return. She could understand that; Constance would probably be nervous too. With a sigh, the artificer patted Annette on the cheek by way of reassurance, and turned back to the audience. She was just in time to see Mercedes flashing Annette a smile that looked...oddly wicked, actually? She shrugged it off. Something to consider later, if at all. Right now, she had a performance to give.</p>
<p>“Miss Dominic, would you be so kind as to say hello to your admirers?” Constance asked, stepping aside to give them a clearer view of Annette, her words silencing the patter from the people before her. From behind her, she heard a thin, mousy voice, quite unlike how Annette usually spoke.</p>
<p>“Hello!” she said, with a nervous little laugh, and Mercedes smiled wider, flashing Constance a subtle thumbs-up. Constance continued.</p>
<p>“It is my pleasure to present to you my latest creation, one that is made possible only by my <em>truly</em> unmatched and unparalleled arcane talents.” She reached to the side, where she had set up a small pedestal and covered her device with a thick cloth, the better to effect a dramatic reveal. Constance pinched the cloth at its side, then pulled it quickly and cleanly away.</p>
<p>The object on the pedestal looked rather unremarkable to the untrained eye, but that was exactly what Constance intended. After all, to truly impress, one must always seek to defy expectations. The room was silent as the grave, as the onlookers attempted to decipher what, exactly, it was supposed to do. Unfortunately for them, its function was known only to Constance herself, and to Mercedes, for Constance had required her assistance in preparation.</p>
<p>The device was small, about the size of Constance’s hand, and it was shaped not entirely unlike a horseshoe; the most major difference was that one of the two ‘ends’ of the device was about half as long as the other. Additionally, rather than being mostly flat, as a horseshoe was, the object was made of smooth, sturdy glass that had been shaped into gentle curves, with a girth about half as wide as Constance’s wrist. She was so pleased with how the final product had come out.</p>
<p>Constance lifted it delicately from the pedestal, being very careful not to drop it, and flourished it before the perplexed customers-to-be. “I call it the <em>Songstress</em>!” she declared, and there was a round of polite applause. She would have ordinarily been bothered by such paltry praise as that, but these people had no idea what was in store, and she was certain she would be properly recognized once they understood.</p>
<p>“But Miss Constance!” Mercedes interjected from the front row, just as she had been coached to. “It’s very pretty, but what does the Songstress <em>do</em>?”</p>
<p>She raised one finger to silence Mercedes, who resumed her excited grinning. “Ah, patience, Lady von Martritz! I have every intention of demonstrating for you. Why, that’s precisely the reason I requested the use of your lovely friend Annette here!”</p>
<p>There was a squeak from somewhere behind Constance as she said Annette’s name, and she spun on her heel, every bit the perfect performer. Constance trotted a few steps from the crowd, so that she was standing next to Annette’s chair. She produced a small glass vial of lubricant from the pocket of her dress and popped the cork with one hand. Another hush fell over the audience as they followed Constance’s motions with bated breath.</p>
<p>She applied a generous amount of the clear, slick fluid to the smooth surface of the Songstress, ensuring that the long end was coated thoroughly and completely. She left the short end untouched.</p>
<p>Constance tossed the vial off to the side, letting it bounce into some corner of the room where she could find it later, and held the now-lubricated device in one hand, ensuring that it could still be seen by the audience. With her other hand, she reached out and tucked a loose lock of ginger hair behind Annette’s ear with her index finger, letting the nail slide around the shell of the ear, then down past her chin, and further down her neck. The path of her nail left a thin red line on the woman’s bare skin.</p>
<p>Annette shuddered. This wasn’t strictly necessary, but it was important to build anticipation- both for Annette, and for her observers. Constance spoke loud enough for all to hear, but her gaze was fixed upon her subject.</p>
<p>“Miss Annie, you see, is perhaps as much of an entertainer as I!” she said, palming Annette’s right breast in one hand and kneading softly, making her squirm. “You wouldn’t know it to look at her, but she finds it positively delightful to be able to put on a show for her adoring fans. Isn’t that right, Annette?”</p>
<p>“Constance…” Annette complained in a low moan, then bit her lip. She was breathing hard, now, her pupils were dilated and her eyes were lidded as she watched the crowd. Her nipples stiffened as Constance dragged her finger past one, down to her navel, and then up to the other, and Annette wiggled in the chair, prevented from doing <em>too</em> much of it by her bonds. But for Annette’s heavy breathing and the occasional creaking of the chair, the room was so silent that one could hear a pin drop.</p>
<p>Constance smiled down at Annette, leaving her fingertips lightly brushing against her torso as she turned back to the onlookers.</p>
<p>“The Songstress, to answer Miss von Martritz’s question, is yet another aid one might use to help Miss Annette do <em>just that</em>.”</p>
<p>She trailed her hand down until she was brushing at the short hairs above Annette’s slit, and the woman whined softly under her ministrations. Constance paid her no heed, at that moment, sliding two fingers down between the apex of Annette’s thighs to feel the slickness there, causing Annette to whine yet again, but more insistently. Perfect. She was prepared perfectly; in fact, Constance was more than a little surprised that being teased and watched like this was enough to arouse Annette quite so much.</p>
<p>As she pulled her hand away, she raised it before the crowd and cocked an eyebrow suggestively as she spread her fingers apart, the moisture on them glistening in the low light of the room. “Although, it should be remarked that Miss Annette is already enjoying her performance <em> very much </em> !”</p>
<p>There was a low, amused rumble from the audience, and a choked, pitiful noise of complaint from behind her, but she paid that no heed. </p>
<p>Constance turned back to Annette, this time with the device in hand, and lowered it down between Annette’s legs. Between the woman’s wetness and the lubrication Constance had already applied, it took little more than a gentle push to urge the device inside her, with the short end settling just over Annette’s clit. She let out a higher, surprised gasp of a sound, and Constance smiled to herself. Annette was already providing the most <em>perfect</em> reactions; while the Songstress was enough to draw them out all by itself, it never hurt to go above and beyond.</p>
<p>“Now, I am sure,” Constance began, addressing the crowd once more and leaving Annette to squirm ineffectually with the Songstress inside her. “We are all familiar with devices and objects that have the ability to enhance one’s sexual experience?”</p>
<p>There were some murmurs of agreement.</p>
<p>“I, personally, enjoy finding new ways to employ such devices, and creating new devices altogether, and the Songstress is one such device. Now!” Constance held up a finger, quickly and sternly, as though cutting off a speaker before they could continue. “You may be preparing to ask me, ‘Miss Constance von Nuvelle, why have you elected to dub this device the Songstress?’”</p>
<p>She looked around the room, and found a few people nodding, clearly curious to see what she had planned. It was <em> delicious </em> , and Constance would never get tired of feeling as though she had her audience’s attention on a leash. “Fear not!” she said, grandly, “...for I shall show you!”</p>
<p>Constance reached down and tapped the device, muttering a command word and causing it to hum to life. It began to vibrate, low and slow, and Annette cried out in surprise, her arms straining at her bindings. The audience was looking on, watching her closely, positively rapt. Constance was not one who would delude herself into believing that it was all admiration for her genius; nor was she uninterested in sex and the trappings of the act.</p>
<p>Annette was a beautiful woman, Constance had noted more than once, and to see a beautiful woman beginning to unravel and lose her composure in front of a crowd was a rather arousing prospect for <em> anyone </em> . The memory of this event would be one that would surely keep her warm for many a lonely evening, at the very least. She was nearly taken in with everyone else, as they all watched Annette squirm in the chair, as though she could feel the weight of all of their gazes like physical forces being exerted upon her. </p>
<p>She pulled herself away, though, being careful to keep her voice relatively low. This next part, this bit to come, was where the main flourish would be, and she had to get it right. “Now, one might be tempted to say that I named this device the Songstress because of how it makes our dear volunteer sing…” she said, gesturing down at Annette. She laid her hand on the girl’s forehead, and stroked idly with her thumb.</p>
<p>“Constance, goddess, <em>please</em>,” Annette cried, her increased volume a sharp contrast to Constance’s deliberate control. This was, of course, exactly what Constance had wanted her to do. At Annette’s outburst, the device increased in intensity, audibly so, and began to vibrate harder and faster, which drew yet another anguished groan from its victim.</p>
<p>Once again, murmurs began in the crowd as they began to realize what was happening. It reacted to Annette’s voice; when she made a racket, the Songstress intensified in how it worked against her. But that was far from all.</p>
<p>She turned away from Annette, leaving her all but ignored as she whimpered and writhed in the chair, tugging ineffectively away and panting like she’d just run a race. Constance knew that she would have to work a little harder to command attention with a sight like <em>that</em> behind her.</p>
<p>“As you can see, the Songstress is so-named because it reacts to sound,” Constance said, her voice just as low as before. “Once it detects a loud noise of any kind, such as the plaintive cries of our dear volunteer, it will increase in its intensity and maintain that strength until another such sound is made.”</p>
<p>Her point of course, was being made quite clear beside her. Annette was whimpering, trying to keep her voice low now that she understood the game being played. Despite her obvious arousal, it seemed as though she was trying to hold herself back from any sort of climax while in front of all of these people. Well, of course, that just wouldn’t work. Constance understood that it might be even more embarrassing for the poor girl, but she had to show the crowd exactly what the Songstress could do!</p>
<p>When she spoke again, Constance grew just a little louder “Now, you may notice,”  and the device intensified again, drawing a startled cry from Annette. “...that once I increase my volume, the Songstress’s strength increases with me. This is because, in addition to reacting to particularly loud noise, the Songstress can be ‘keyed’ to a particular person’s voice.” </p>
<p>Annette gave a frustrated little sound that sounded as though it was caught halfway between a pleasurable moan and a sob. Constance smiled in satisfaction as the crowd’s murmurs turned into impressed hums and remarks.  “Of course,” Constance said, bringing her voice down to just above a whisper, and in doing so, taking the volume of the crowd down with her. Annette gasped in surprise as the device actually let up for a moment, granting her a modicum of relief. “It is important that I be able to lower the intensity as well as raise it.”</p>
<p>She waits for a moment, letting Annette catch her breath. “However!” she says, allowing her volume back up to normal levels and wringing an anguished, tormented cry from Annette. The chair rattled a bit beside her as the poor young woman struggled to find some small reprieve from the sensations relentlessly assailing her. She found none, to her certain dismay. “However. The Songstress is capable of more, <em> even still </em> !”</p>
<p>“Constance!” Annette nearly shouted, and the artificer couldn’t tell whether her shouting was borne of desperation, arousal, or anger. It was, perhaps, a mix of all three, and as Constance heard Annette cry her name, she knew that <em>this </em>was going to be the perfect moment to reveal the next function of her invention.</p>
<p>“You see,” Constance continued, unbothered as she noticed that all eyes were fixed on Annette, who was biting her lip and shuddering as she tried to hold back what was sure to be a rather explosive orgasm. “Should you have more than one person who wishes to assist in the ravishing of your subject, you can also ‘key’ the Songstress to more than one voice at a time! Isn’t that right, Miss von Martritz?” She gestured to Mercedes with one open-handed flick of her wrist, and the healer perked up immediately at the sound of her name. Her attention, too, had been on her partner, but she remembered her part in this, thank goodness.</p>
<p>Mercedes, her hands folded primly before her waist, her appearance neat and tidy and indisputably wholesome, stepped forward and spoke loud enough for all to hear. “Sorry, Annie! It’s really quite fascinating!”</p>
<p>Annette <em>sang</em>, and Constance found herself exceedingly glad that they elected to make use of a room in Abyss, rather than the monastery proper. Dingey and squalid though it may have been, if they’d been aboveground and anywhere <em>near</em> anyone else, strangers certainly would have heard Annette’s overwhelmed, yet nonetheless blissful howl.</p>
<p>She turned and watched Annette, along with everyone else, and found it to be quite the viewing experience. </p>
<p>Annette’s muscles tensed and released; as she came, she tried to draw in on herself, pulling at the cords binding her to the chair despite the uselessness of her attempts. She had reddened significantly since they began, and though her face was more flush than her body, both were several shades pinker than they had been. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead and a few loose strands stuck to her cheek in much the same way. Her eyes were wide, dilated, and filled with tears, yet she, amazingly, was watching the audience while the orgasm crashed through her. Constance had imagined she would avert her gaze, but no, she watched those watching her with an intensity that shocked the inventor.</p>
<p>The sounds she made were low, choked, and strangled. Pitiful, broken cries, one and all, as the device pushed on dutifully, uncaring that Annette was already lost in bliss and the stimulation it provided was far too much. She watched carefully as Annette bucked her hips upward slightly and there was a rather impressive gush of fluid from between her legs that soaked the blanket beneath her. Another sound fell from her lips, one <em>clearly </em>a result of embarrassment, and then Annette <em>did</em> close her eyes, as though that was the last straw and she could simply abide no more.</p>
<p>She sobbed at the unrelenting stimulus from the Songstress, squirming and wiggling to try to get away from it, but there was no escape to be had. Oh, there was certainly a way she could put a stop to all this immediately; Constance and Mercedes had agreed upon a signal that Annette could give, and they’d discussed it with her more than once. She <em>knew</em> it, but Constance, beaming with pride, knew that despite all outward appearances, Annette Fantine Dominic was having the time of her life. Indeed, this whole ordeal was just as much for Annette’s benefit as it was her own.</p>
<p>As her subject squeaked and thrashed, Constance turned metaphorically to the task at hand, and literally to face the crowd. “Now, if you examine closely…” She gestured down with one hand, very clearly indicating where the device was still buzzing away. “You will see that the Songstress has continued unabated, despite Miss Annette’s most impressive climax. Indeed, it seems as though she’s-”</p>
<p>Constance was interrupted by another squeal, this one much higher pitched and tight than the last, and there was another tensing of Annette’s body, another flood of moisture onto the blanket. She drew her lips to a line. This chair was going to need a rather thorough washing before anyone else could use it again.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, there we are. A second orgasm. And it will keep going <em>just so</em>, until I deactivate the device or remove it from within her. It won’t be going anywhere on its own, as it is designed very specifically to stay where it should. Indeed, the Songstress can be crafted specifically for vaginal <em>or </em>anal use, depending on the purchaser’s specifications!” Constance continued. Annette babbled semi-coherently beside her.</p>
<p>“P-please, Const-ah! Constance! Mercedes! Please, please please!” she carried on, in between shallow breaths and through her elated tears. But she still did not make use of their agreed-upon signal, and so Constance paid no mind as the device continued to do its job impressively well.</p>
<p>“If you would like to purchase one of each, of course, you will receive a ten percent discount on your order, so do consider whether you might like to in advance, and buy them as a set.”</p>
<p>“Oh my, what an exciting prospect!” Mercedes exclaimed, louder than before, and Annette wailed, trying in vain to press her thighs together as she soaked the chair for a third time. Three climaxes, and in such quick succession! Constance was quite proud of her handiwork as a rule, of course, but she had to consider the possibility that this was her finest creation yet. She quietly waited for a minute or so, and let her product sell itself quite effectively.</p>
<p>She smiled winsomely at her customers, then turned to meet Annette’s eye, a devious twinkle within. “I think you have seen and heard all you need to make an educated purchase! Now, remembering of course that our new favorite device here responds very well to cacophonous noise from <em>any</em> source, I would say we owe Miss Annette a round of applause that matches her enthusiastic performance and participation!”</p>
<p>The applause was nearly loud enough to cover up the ragged, exhausted mewling from Annette as she reached her peak for a fourth, and final, time. She tensed, much as before, but after spasming slightly and dampening the chair anew, her body went slack and she all but <em>collapsed</em> back into her seat. </p>
<p>Constance wasted no time, reaching down to touch the slickened device and speaking the command word that would shut it off completely. It acquiesced, of course, and Annette let out a thoroughly spent and depleted sigh of relief. She loosened the bonds enough that they could be slipped with ease, and pressed a small, chaste kiss to her friend’s forehead. Constance could taste the salty sweat on her lips afterward, and she stroked Annette’s hair fondly, tucking it once more away from her face. “Thank you, Annette; you did very well. A performance worthy of association with Constance von Nuvelle, and I do not give such praise lightly.”</p>
<p>Annette hummed, a pleased, if wilted, sound. She knew how much it meant to Annette to know her extraordinary efforts were recognized; it was a feeling to which Constance could relate very easily.  She turned back to the onlookers, as she heard some shuffling and the clearing of a throat, and saw Mercedes standing at the front of an orderly queue. Her friend beamed up at her.</p>
<p>“I would like the complete set, please!” Mercedes said enthusiastically, and Annette, somehow, found the strength to whimper once more.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly had fun writing it. Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells">tansybells</a>.<br/>If you'd like to come have me pitch fics at you on twitter, find me <a href="https://twitter.com/spiderlilywrite">@spiderlilywrite</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>